


Lean On Me

by Humansunshine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode 3x03: What Lies Beneath, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, No Romance, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: Magnus goes to see Raphael when he hears the news about Rosa





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I started this when the episode aired but forgot about it until this morning. Thought I'd finish it up and put it out.
> 
> Trigger warnings:
> 
> Grief: Raphael is mourning Rosa
> 
> Suicidal thoughts: Raphael feels like he doesn't want to live without Rosa.

“Raphael, please let me in. You know I’ll banish your door if I must,” Magnus insisted, his voice a normal volume. He knew Raphael could hear him. 

“I’m busy!” Raphael shouted, though Magnus could hear the roughness in his voice that could only mean his sweet boy was crying.

“Right, I’m coming in. Say adiós to your front door...” 

“No!” There was a shuffling on the other side of the door, and it wrenched open to reveal a distraught-looking Raphael. “God dammit, Magnus, it’s 2 o’clock in the morning. I didn’t think you’d get my message until tomorrow.”

Magnus stepped forward to give Raphael a hug. “I was already awake, and I’m not about to let you go through this alone.” 

Though he struggled half-heartedly against Magnus’ hold at first, Raphael didn’t have the energy to argue, so he just slumped against the warlock’s body, burying his face in Magnus’ shirt. His shoulders heaved, and he felt himself start to sob again.

“I’m so sorry, Raphael.” Magnus soothed, rubbing up and down his back. “I’m so sorry.” 

“I saw her yesterday,” Raphael blurted out, “she seemed fine.” 

Magnus nodded, squeezing the other man a little tighter. “She’s at peace now. Up in heaven, where she belongs.”

“You don’t believe that,” Raphael croaked.

“No,” Magnus admitted, “but you do. Which means she’s there.” He pulled back, holding Raphael by the shoulders. “And one day you’ll be reunited with her, young and radiant, and you’re skip through clouds or whatever it is good people up in heaven do.” 

Raphael snorted, his eyes on Magnus’ shirt. “I won’t be able to go to the funeral.” 

“I’ll go. I promise.” 

“Magnus,” Raphael reluctantly met the older man’s eyes. “Do you know how Simon became a daylighter? Can you…?”

“No, my darling, I’m afraid I don’t. I never asked.” Magnus answered, and that was the truth. Some things were best left unasked. For Simon’s safety, and the safety of all the foolish vampires dying to walk out in the sun again. The secret would have to stay just that. 

“Could you?”

“No, Raphael.” Magnus shook his head, guiding Raphael to sit down on the couch. “I know how important this is, trust me. I know exactly how you feel. I couldn’t attend my mother’s funeral, and it killed me to know that I’d never get that final goodbye.”

Raphael looked at him beseechingly, and Magnus sighed. “Please, I’ll do anything. I will. Anything.” 

“Look,” Magnus said, “you and Rosa have a connection in God. Trust that this is His plan for you. It’s not meant to be, I’m sorry.” 

“I don’t want to live without her, Magnus.”

“I know, darling.”

Raphael swallowed hard. “You really think I’ll go to heaven when I die?”

“Well, I know for a fact my father isn’t going to want a Catholic down in Edom.” Magnus tilted his head, smiling a little. “No use for men of God down there.” 

Raphael huffed, not quite a laugh, but close. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.”


End file.
